Oakflight's Pain
Prologue Hello! My name is Oakkit, and this is my loser life! Not kidding, my life sucks. This all started when the new guy came. His name was Hawk, so, I guess Crookedstar thought he was old enough to join the Clan. So, Hawk became Hawkpaw. I don't know why I was so mad that he was an apprentice instead of me. I realised before long, I was in love. So, this is my story of life. Chapter 1 Er, I woke up in nursury? Yeah. Oh yeah, I forgot. You know - Hawkpaw has a sister named Moth. Mudfur made her his apprentice. So, Moth is now Mothpaw. She is training for Medicine Cat. I yawned and got up. My mom, Flowermask, was sleeping. I padded outside the nursury. I bumped into something. I looked up. Hawkpaw was looking at me. " Uh - Sorry, Hawkpaw." I said awkwardly. He rolled his eyes. " I bet your never going to be an apprentice at this rate." Hawkpaw said before padding somewhere else. I stared after he padded away somewhere. Those icy-blue eyes were so pretty - yet I know he will never be mine. I sighed. I went back to the nursury and flopped on my belly - just to hear Crookedstar announce: " Everyone gather around the Highrock for a Clan Meeting." He said, his gaze settling on something that only StarClan knew. Cats started gathring around. I got up, just to be tackled down by my brother - Ashykit. I know, wierd name. My sister - Cloudykit - ran after him. I padded to the Clan Meeting. I sat beside Sunnypaw - my bestest best friend. " I bet this is my apprentice ceromony!" I said to Sunnypaw. She looked at me with her hazel green eyes. " Yeah." Sunnypaw muttered. I wanted to ask her what was going on, but, before I could, Crookedstar signaled with his tail to be quiet. The voices broke down and Crookestar began. " At this Clan Meeting, I shall make an apprentice ceremony." He said. " Oakkit, please step forward." At the sound of my name, I stepped forward like Crookedstar said. '''"Oakkit , '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Crookedstar said. " Your mentor will be me." I gasped. It was an honor for Clan Leader to be your mentor. " I am ready for an apprentice." he said. " Oakpaw! Oakpaw! Oakpaw!" they cheered, but the loudest cheer was Sunnypaw. I blushed. Crookedstar jumped down from the highrock and we touched noses. Then, Crookedstar signaled with his tail that the Clan Meeting was over. Some of the other cats went - like the elders - but most came to congradulate me. Sunnypaw rushed to me. " Your an apprentice! That means we can sleep together! Would you like to put your nest beside mine?" she asked. " Sure!" I said. After a bunch of congradulations, they went back to their duties - even Sunnypaw. I spotted Hawkpaw walking towards the apprentice's den - so I ran over to him. " Take your words back, Hawkpaw?" I said. He grined. " Yeah." Hawkpaw said. He padded back to the apprentice's den. I padded after him. Sunnypaw ran over to me before I reached the apprentice's den. " Crookedstar told me that we are going to start tranning now!" she said. I felt like fireflies were flying`around my head saying, ' Let's go train!' Chapter 2 Crookedstar lead me and Sunnypaw to the place where we would start. He looked at Sunnypaw. " Sunnypaw, your mentor is sick. So I'm going to mentor you and Oakpaw until your mentor is better." Crookedstar explained. That must ''be why Sunnypaw is sad. But Sunnypaw's face was expresionless. " Thank you for telling me this." she said. I sighed. What ''could ''she be sad about? Crookedstar looked at us. " Smell anything?" He asked. I lifted my nose. ''Badger! " Badger!" I yowled. Crookedstar lifted his nose. " Your right. Stale or New?" he asked. I lifted my nose. Panic rose inside my belly. " N-New." I stammered. Crookedstar lifted his nose again. " Your right, Oakpaw. We should get a patrol to chase it off with us." he said. I nodded my head but before we could go back, three huge badgers came out and attacked us. I yowled as a badger tried to bite my leg. It lunged for my throat. I waited for death, but, a figure grabed me by the scruff and pulled me out of the way. " Hawkpaw!" I said. " Y-You saved my life." " Hey, RiverClan doesn't need an apprentice killed." he said. Hawkpaw changed the subjeck and said, " Go get more cats - Even from another Clan!" I nodded and raced of to my Clan Camp. Once I got there, most of the cats were chating, smiling, laughing, and grining. But my next yowl surprised everyone. " Badgers! Help!" Everyone turned their head to look, shocked and panicked meows rippling the crowd. A gray she-cat ran over to me. So did a light brown she-cat. " Mom, you can-" " Sweetie, I'll be okay." My mom replied. I realised she was right, my mom wasn't a helpless kit wailing for help. She was a warrior. Not a kittypet. A warrior. " Come on - let's go." Meowed the gray she-cat. We both raced to where Hawkpaw and Sunnypaw were. Also Crookedstar. By the time we got there, a large figure was laying the center. For a second, my throat tighnted at the thought that Hawkpaw was dead, but it was Crookedstar. Still, my throat tighnented. ' Crookedstar!" wailed Sunnypaw. " It's okay," reasured the gray she-cat. " He's only losing a life." " Oh." She muttered. Sunnypaw started grooming her fur, but her eyes were stuck on Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw was staring at his great leader, who was lieing on the forest floor. Neather panic or anxiety was in his eyes, but he was in a ' Stay calm' look. Sunnypaw likes Hawkpaw, too? ''My tummy made a flip-flop thinking that. " Oakpaw, you look sick.Can I take you to the Medicine Cat Den?" I blinked, realising Hawkpaw was looking at me. Gah. My tummy hurts. " Oh, yeah. Sure, my tummy does hurt." I said anxioly. ''What the? Shut the stupid feelings up! " Here, I'll take you to Mudfur." Hawkpaw padded up to me and flicked his tail at me. " Come on! Are you a snail or a cat?" " I'm cat - thanks." I replied. After I walked a cople of pawsteps, I turned my head and saw Sunnypaw staring at me with sad eyes. Oh No! This love is going to tear us apart! ''I gulped, fear growing louder than my sick tummy. Chapter 3 As me and Hawkpaw entered camp, cats stared at the entarance hopelessly. A tabby gray she-cat paced back and forth unconfertably. As soon as they saw me, yowls of happiness and saddness grew around the camp. " Where's Crookedstar!" " Is he dead?" " Oh no!" " StarClan no!" " Great StarClan - can you make these cats shut there mouths?" Silence curled around camp like a feather falling to the ground. I saw a yellow she-cat with unsual black spots. Who is that? " Are you cats in a four fox-tails of camint?" She growled. I felt a shudder ripple my spine. " No, Leopardfur." Everyone meowed. Leopardfur? Nice name! Leopardfur grasped her claws in the dirt and stifled a sigh. " What's matter?" Everyone turned their heads to me and Hawkpaw. Mousedung. " Yes, Oakpaw? Hawkpaw?" Leopardfur asked me and Hawkpaw. I need to tell her about Crookedstar! " C-Crookedstar is losing a life." I stammered. " OK. No one needs to panic. Crookedstar isn't dead." Leopardfur mewed, raising her head. Cats stumbled away slowly, some going to the fresh-kill pill, some going outside. Sunnypaw stumbled inside of camp. She winced when she saw Hawkpaw and me standing together. Anger slowly flicked through her eyes. Sunnypaw turned away. Hawkpaw yawned. He blushed slightly and so did I. Sunnypaw saw us and clentched her teeth and looked at me with a ' I'm going to tear you life apart' look. I shudured. Hawkpaw opened his eyes and Sunnypaw smiled and turned all cheery. Hawkpaw padded away and Sunnypaw padded to me. She whispered in my ear. " This is war." Chapter 4 I felt myself go stiff. ''No...Sunnypaw.. Sunnypaw growled and padded away. She greeted Hawkpaw. But I knew she was right. Al least, Sunnypaw thought. I sighed and padded into the Apprentice's Den. Hawkpaw greeted me and Sunnypaw twitched a ear in disgust. Hawkpaw fell asleep beside me that night. 6 moons later.. " Hawkfrost! Oakflight! Sunnytail!" RiverClan cheered. Sunnytail lifted her head prodly along with me. A grin was spread on her face. When the meeting was over, Sunnytail padded over to me with a evil smile. " Now I can destroy you for stealing my ''Hawkfrost away from me." She whispered. I shuddured. Sunnytail smiled cruely and padded over to Hawkfrost. He smiled at her. I padded away. Her Hawkfrost. Really? I felt like crying. But what would she do to get her way into Hawkfrost's heart..? Chapter 5 " Sunnytail, Hawkfrost, Leopardfur, Me, and Mothwing will go to the gathering." Crookedstar meowed. I sighed. I had made good friends with Fireheart the last gathering. I fell asleep. Chapter 6 I woke up and saw all nests were away from me. " Huh..?" I meowed, getting up. I saw Hawkfrost closer to Sunnytail smiling. Then I realized. ''Sunnytail got her revenge..Oh no... " Hi Hawkfrost!" I meowed nervously. He glared at me. " Go Away." He hissed and licked Sunnytail's shoulder. My eyes watered. I dashed outside to have cats stare at me. " What?" I meowed, but the cats just stared at me with a glare. I dashed out of camp seekin an answer. I saw Fireheart on the ThunderClan border. I raced to him. " Did you go to the gathering last night?" I blurted out. He nodded. " What happened?" I asked, tears in my eyes. Fireheart sighed. " Sunnytail said that you loved Hawkfrost and tried to kill Sunnytail for his love." Fireheart shook his head. I gasped. " Did you believe that?" " No. Sunnytail's a lier." Fireheart meowed. I cried into his ginger fur. He licked my head. " Stay strong. I have to go." Fireheart turned his back and padded away. I licked away my tears and started padding to camp. I bumped into two cats. I saw Hawkfrost and Sunnytail twining tails. " Watch where your going, loser." Sunnytail snorted. " Don't try to kill my girlfriend again." Hawkfrost snarled and slashed my muzzle, knocking me down. I cried. " YOU TRAITOR!!!" I hissed at Sunnytail and tackled her. I slashed her muzzle with un-sheathed claws. Then Hawkfrost grabbed my scruff and tore open my belly. He padded away with his ' girlfriend'. I layed there, blood splashing out of my belly. I coughed. I saw Flowermask and called her. She screamed and bolted over to me. " MY DAUGHTER!!" Flowermask shreiked and pulled me to camp.